El Roce de tus Labios
by Warlock86
Summary: Una historia que cuenta como es que Wyatt y Chris llegaron a su primera vez, y lo que sucedió después. Sí, es otra historia sobre la relación de esos dos hermanos y como supondrán es totalmente Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando Dos Hermanos Están Solos

**Cuando Dos Hermanos Están Solos**

Piper tomó uno de los abrigos que estaba colgado junto a la puerta, y permitió que Leo ayudara a ponérselo. Junto a ellos estaba su hija menor, Melinda, disfrazada de princesa agitando una varita mágica de plástico que habían comprado el día anterior.

"¿De verdad no pueden ir al festival de su hermana?", preguntó Piper abriendo la puerta.

Sus otros dos hijos adolescentes estaban acomodados en el sillón, cada uno con un cuaderno abierto. Wyatt, el mayor, estaba en su último año y en unos meses estaría en la universidad estudiando alguna carrera relacionada con economía. Su cabello era rubio y caía en largos rizos hasta los hombros. Wyatt siempre había tenido un cuerpo atlético pues era e capitán del equipo de fútbol y, a decir verdad, no era muy buen estudiante. En cambio su hermano menor, Christopher Perry, era muy diferente a él. Era un joven delgado de cabello negro y ojos verdes, era un buen estudiante que no gustaba mucho de los deportes y era descrito por sus amigos como un hombre extremadamente neurótico.

Leo arqueó las cejas esperando que alguno de sus hijos le contestara a Piper.

"De verdad, mañana tengo un examen de matemáticas muy importante y necesito que Chris me ayude con algunos conceptos que él acaba de ver en clase. Cuando estaba en ese año no le presté mucha atención al profesor."

"Nunca lo haces", lo regañó Leo.

"Hijo, ojalá pudieras subir tus calificaciones. Te ayudaría a entrar a una buena universidad… pero bueno, si tu hermano puede ayudarte en eso pues adelante. Melinda estará muy sola."

"Oh vamos, mamá", exclamó Wyatt, "Melinda tiene esos festivales cada tres meses. Si no vamos a uno de ellos o va a pasar nada."

Piper gruñó, abrió la puerta y salió de la mansión Halliwell acompañada de su hija y su esposo. Así quedaron solos dos hermanos.

"Bueno, Wy, ahora sí te puedo explicar eso que querías. Era sobre el teorema de Pitágoras ¿no?"

Wyatt soltó una carcajada profunda que hizo estremecer a su hermano.

"¡Vaya que eres ingenuo, hermanito! ¿De verdad pensaste que yo quería que me explicaras las estupideces de un griego muerto?"

"Pues sí, la verdad yo… pues no, creo que no."

Wyatt volvió a dejar escapar una risotada.

"Hice el engaño por los dos, para no tener que aguantar esos estúpidos festivales a los que no obligan a ir siempre. Supuse que estarías agradecido conmigo, pero si te va a empezar a pesar la conciencia por una estupidez así, entonces llévate mi coche y ve a ver a Melinda bailar como una princesa."

"No, está bien así. De hecho quería que estuviéramos a solas para poder platicar contigo. Sabes que siempre hemos estado juntos… quiero decir, que hemos crecido uno al lado del otro, compartimos cuarto y cuando uno hacía alguna travesura el otro ha sido el cómplice."

"Por supuesto que lo sé, eso se llama ser hermano."

Chris suspiró tratando de encontrar la fuerza para sacar las palabras de su interior.

"Bueno, siempre has estado ahí para apoyarme y defenderme. Ya sé que sabes esto, pero no está por demás decirlo, te admiro mucho como hermano mayor y como brujo."

"¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Nos vamos a poner cursis toda la tarde?"

"Por favor, Wy, no te interrumpas que esto no es fácil para mí decirlo. Lo que quiero decir es que he tenido ciertas confusiones sobre quién soy y lo que quiero en realidad de mi vida. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía y después de mucho pensarlo, y enfrentarme a mis propios prejuicios supe lo que quería."

"¿Y que era eso?"

Chris acercó su rostro al de su hermano para verlo directamente a los ojos y sentir su aliento. Nunca habían estado tan cerca, en todos los sentidos.

"Hay momentos en la vida en que te das cuenta que en realidad todo lo que buscas siempre estuvo a su lado. Perdóname por lo que estoy por hacer, pero ya no puedo pasar mi vida sin hacerlo… sin conocerlo"

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Sin conocer qué?"

"El sabor de tus labios", respondió Chris casi en un susurro mientras se acercaba más a su hermano para darle un beso en la boca, rozando tenuemente sus labios. Quería que ese momento durara para siempre y se prolongara en una eternidad preciosa que no era más que una tonta fantasía para Chris.

Wyatt no pudo soportar ni un instante de aquel acto que encontraba tan horrible e incestuoso, empujó a su hermano y le dio un golpe en el rostro para que cayera de espaldas sobre el tapete.

"¿Eres homosexual? No quiero que… no pienses que soy como tú."

Chris sintió que algo pegajoso en su boca y puso saborear su propia sangre. Toda su cara le dolía. Le costó mucho trabajo ponerse en pie.

"Por favor no te sientas decepcionado de mí, te amo."

Wyatt le soltó otro golpe, esta directo a la nariz.

"¡No digas eso! No quiero que pienses eso de mí, somos hermanos y eso vamos a seguir siendo siempre."

"No tienes idea de cuánto te odio", bramó Chris al correr hacia las escaleras.

"Regresa, idiota, no hemos terminado de hablar."

Pero las palabras de Wyatt quedaron perdidas en el vacío de la Mansión Halliwell, porque su hermano menor estaba encerrado en su cuarto llorando. Wyatt nunca se había sentido tan mal en su vida, pero tampoco podía olvidar el beso que había acabado de recibir. ¿Realmente había sido tan malo?


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Dos Hermanos Están Solos

**Tomando la Decisión**

**I**

Wyatt se sentía muy mal por haber golpeado a su hermano, pero es que Chris no tenía ningún derecho a besarlo. ¡Por Dios Santo!, todo aquello estaba mal. Era sangre de su sangre y lo que su hermano menor estaba sugiriendo no era más que incesto. Wyatt recordó la escena de algunos momentos antes y supo el dolor que estaba sintiendo Chris al decirle esas palabras, de verdad le había costado revelar esos sentimientos y ese beso. El calor de su aliento, la suavidad de sus labios entregando cada fibra de su ser a un hombre que seguramente lo iba a rechazar por ser su hermano mayor y heterosexual.

¿Por qué hacerlo? ¿Por qué arriesgarse de esa manera tan sólo por un simple beso? Y lo que Wyatt llegó a entender en ese momento lo hizo sentirse aún peor. Chris lo amaba de verdad con todo su corazón. ¿Qué le había impulsado a hacerlo? De nuevo encontró la respuesta en las palabras de su hermano, Chris lo admiraba como hermano mayor y cómo brujo, y por medio de su homosexualidad había llevado a que Chris se enamorara de él. No había ninguna otra cuestión.

Y a pesar de todo eso, Wyatt se había visto lo suficientemente tonto como para golpearlo, insultarlo y alejarlo de sí. Había traicionado la confianza de su hermano por sus propios prejuicios. Ahora se daba cuenta lo mal que se había portado al golpearlo.

¿Qué podía hacer para compensarlo, y para que Chris pudiera ser parte de su vida sin lastimar sus sentimientos? No le quedó más que pensar en su hermano, en lo débil y frágil que se había quedado después de decirle a Wyatt todo lo que sentía, en cómo había quedado dolido y se había ido. Ojalá tuviera una segunda oportunidad volver a vivir ese momento, y no lo golpearía….. y se quedó pensando en lo que haría si pudiera estar frente a su hermano otra vez y éste le diera un beso de improviso. Entonces se imaginó los suaves labios de su hermanito haciendo presión contra los suyos, y Wyatt se imaginó por primera vez cuál sería el sabor de su boca… de su aliento. Como sería abrazar el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano y protegerlo de todo mal tan sólo para hacerlo suyo para siempre. En ese momento nació del corazón de Wyatt un sentimiento que no creyó que tenían, una especie de calor que recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta su entrepierna. ¿Por qué se imaginaba el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano, indefenso, protegido por el abrazo poderoso de Wyatt? ¿Es verdad que un solo beso de Christopher lo había hecho cambiar tanto?

Ahora era Wyatt quién estaba confundido con sus sentimientos. Ya no sabía que pensar sobre él mismo, su sexualidad o su hermano; y mientras más trataba de encontrar claridad mental, más recordaba el beso forzado que le había dado Chris. Sería sólo cuestión de tiempo para que se viera forzado a tomar una decisión sobre el futuro y la relación que mantenía con su hermano menor.

**II**

Chris se había encerrado en su cuarto, se había sentado en el suelo, junto a la cama, y había empezado a llorar. Aún podía sentir el golpe de Wyatt en su rostro, acompañado de aquellas palabras de duro rechazo. ¿Porqué había tan estúpido para revelarle sus sentimientos a su hermano mayor? ¿Cómo había demostrado tanta debilidad como para decirle que lo amaba? ¡Peor aún! ¿En que momento se le había ocurrido la imbecilidad de forzarle un beso?

Ahora se arrepentía de la conversación que acaban de tener, de cada palabra que había salido de su boca, de siquiera mencionar el amor por su hermano. Chris lloró en silencio, sin curarse la herida sangrante. ¡Maldita la hora en que se había fijado en el cuerpo de su hermano, en sus rizos dorados y en su mirada penetrante! En esa sonrisa deliciosa, en los músculos que brillaban cada vez que se bañaba y entraba al cuarto con sólo una toalla cubriendo su sexo. ¿Cómo podía ignorar Chris esa vista tan apetecible? ¿Cómo ignorar el físico envidiable de un atleta entrenado?

Ni siquiera pudo continuar con sus preguntas, porque la puerta de la habitación se había abierto de golpe, y entre los pocos rayos de luz que aún le quedaban a la tarde, apareció Wyatt más glorioso que nunca. Con la espalda recta y el semblante serio viendo fijamente a Chris con su mirada penetrante, como si analizara el mínimo movimiento de su hermano menor.

"Tenemos que hablar, Chrissy. No podemos quedarnos así."

"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres volverme a golpear? Si así quieres reafirmar tu sexualidad entonces aprovecha que estoy en el suelo y patéame lo más fuerte que puedas."

Wyatt se mantuvo serio, caminó hasta su hermano y delicadamente lo sostuvo la barbilla para que levantara su rostro.

"¿Esa es la opinión que tienes de mí? Yo jamás te haría daño. Lo que pasó hace rato fue una estupidez mí, nunca debí atacarte cuando estabas confiando en mí. Chris, tengo que decirte algo muy importante."

"Yo también, Wy."

"Quiero hablar primero. Chris, he estado pensando mucho en lo que me dijiste, y creo que nunca me había preguntado lo que sentía por ti hasta que me diste ese beso. No sé que me pasó, no puedo explicarlo. Fue demasiado para mí. Y luego me di cuenta que ya no podía verte como un hermano."

"¿De qué estás hablando?", preguntó Chris con la voz entrecortada.

"Estoy confundido porque sé que eres mi hermano y todo esto está mal."

"Sólo dilo", dijo el joven brujo al levantarse.

"Creo que yo también te amo, Chris."

Wyatt dejó que su hermano menor lo tomara de la nuca y lo atrajera hasta sí, y ésta vez sí correspondió el beso.


	3. Chapter 3

**La Consumación de esos Sentimientos**

Wyatt aceptó el gentil beso de Chris, y se estremeció con la lengua de su hermano tocó la suya. Nunca antes había hecho algo así con otra persona, ni hablar de un hombre. ¿Cómo podía llegar a suponer que su primera vez sería con su propio hermano menor, al que tenía que cuidar y proteger porque era inocente e indefenso? El brujo doblemente bendecido estaba asustado y temblaba de miedo sin saber que hacer.

"Chris, yo no sé si pueda…"

El joven brujo presionó los labios de su hermano mayor con el dedo y le pidió que callara, que no lo pensara mucho y solamente se dejara llevar. Chris empezó a jugar con la playera de Wyatt revelando por sólo un segundo el torso marcado del atleta.

"¿Puedo?", preguntó Chris en un susurro.

"Tan sólo hazlo", respondió Wyatt.

Entonces Chris le quitó la playera a su hermano y se encontró d frente con un pecho lampiño, sudado y musculoso. Nunca antes lo había tenido tan cerca y Chris no pudo evitar la tentación de acercar su boca a una de las tetillas para lamerla. Wyatt tan sólo gimió de placer y se preguntó una vez más si estaba listo para hacer algo así con su hermano.

"¿Quieres quitarme la playera, Wy?"

"No… yo no creo que… mejor hazlo tú. No sé como es tu cuerpo. Nunca me he fijado realmente en él, digo sé que eres delgado, pero sólo eso."

"Balbuceas cuando estás nervioso", respondió Chris muy divertido.

Wyatt bajo la cabeza avergonzado, mientras su hermano se deshacía de su playera.

"Ahora siguen los pantalones" aclaró el más joven.

Wyatt se desabotonó y luego tuvo miedo de seguir… era un gran paso. ¡Estaba a punto de robarle la virginidad a su propio hermano! Chris no esperó, tiró de ellos y dejó a Wyatt solamente con los bóxers. Hurgando en ellos, se encontró con el pene de Wyatt que, flácido, empezaba a erectarse con suave tacto de Chris. Wyatt estaba por protestar cuando el brujo joven empezó a mamar sin pedir permiso. El mayor echó la cabeza para atrás, dejando que sus rizos se agitaran, y empezó a gemir de placer. Nunca pensó que una mamada le podría dar tanto placer.

Quedaron los dos en esa posición por varios minutos hasta que Wyatt no lo soportó más, y sacó el pene de la boca de su hermano. Chris se levantó y empezó a besar a su hermano con pasión mientras lo masturbaba. En cuestión de segundos, Wyatt se aferró a la espalda desnuda de su hermano y en un gemido largo se corrió sobre la alfombra.

"¿Ves?, No estuvo tan mal, Wy. Ahora tengo que adentrarte al siguiente paso."

"¿Ya has hecho esto antes?", preguntó asustado.

"No, pero he visto mucho videos en Internet. Tal vez porque no te has fijado, pero la computadora que compartimos está llena de pornografía homosexual."

"Temo preguntar cuál es el siguiente pasó. ¿No me va a doler, verdad?"

"Al menos creo que a ti no."

Chris se bajó los pantalones y los bóxers, poniendo a Wyatt aún más nervioso. Nunca antes se había encontrado con su hermano desnudo, y ni siquiera se habría imaginado que sería en esas circunstancias. Chris se recostó boca arriba sobre la cama y levantó las piernas, dándole a entender a su hermano mayor lo que quería.

"No quiero hacerlo, Chris. Tengo miedo."

"¿De qué?"

"Lastimarte."

"Aunque me duela y me la agonía me desgarre hasta el alma, no tengo miedo porque hacer el amor contigo será una ocasión muy especial."

"Tú no me entiendes. No tengo miedo de lastimarte físicamente, sino sentimentalmente. Una vez que haga esto nuestra relación cambiará para siempre."

"Ya ha cambiado para siempre. Yo digo que no lo pienses mucho y solamente me penetres."

Esta última palabra había hecho que Wyatt sintiera un escalofrío corriendo por su espalda. Penetrar.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"En el baño hay un bote de crema, quiero te llenes los dedos con ella y los metas aquí. Tienes que dilatarme para que tu pene entre bien."

Wyatt asintió nervioso, y siguió las órdenes de su hermano. Su mano temblaba cuando se acercó al trasero de su hermano, y en cuanto metió el primer dedo para dilatarlo, Chris emitió un gemido de dolor. Wyatt, asustado, dio varios pasos para atrás. Quería llorar.

"Perdón, Chris, no lo vuelvo hacer… no quería… si esto va a lastimarte entonces prefiero no hacerlo."

"Trae tu delicioso cuerpo para acá y sigue con lo que estabas haciendo, Wy"

Wyatt sonrió ante el exceso de confianza de su hermano, y regresó hasta su cuerpo para seguirlo dilatando. Así que hizo lo mismo con un segundo y un tercer dedo hasta que Chris empezó a gemir que estaba listo.

"¿Qué hago, ahora?" preguntó el rubio inocentón.

"Pon tu grueso pene a la entrada mi cuelo y empuja con fuerza."

Así fue como Wyatt le dio la primera tarascada y sintió en su cuerpo un placer que no había sentido ni siquiera cuando mantenía sus relaciones sexuales heterosexuales. Estar con su hermano, penetrarlo, hacerlo suyo y robarle virginidad era una experiencia única que lo llevaba hasta el éxtasis. Era una experiencia lujuriosa que había llevado a los dos hermanos a compartir un pecado que lo uniría por el resto de sus vidas.

Cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Chris cerró los ojos y quedó sumido en una premonición. Al regresar de ella se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba acostado junto a él, acariciando su pecho.

"Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, Chris. Pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora que todo ha cambiado?"

"Me imagino que seremos novios, y siempre podrá disfrutar de tus músculos", se burló Chris.

"Eres un poco pervertido a veces hermanito."

"¿Y no te gusta? Es una cualidad que ambos podemos disfrutar aquí… juntos… desnudos."

"A propósito, ¿que viste en tu premonición?"

Chris sonrió y se acurrucó en su hermano.

"Algo que papá ya nos había comentado sobre las anomalías de la magia en la familia. Vi el momento en que me besabas, luego me penetrabas y luego vi una imagen de mi cuerpo embarazado."

"¿Qué dices?", exclamó Wyatt asustado.

"Que a partir de hoy seré tuyo para siempre; y aunque no te guste. Tú serás mío."

* * *

Lo siento chicos y chicas, aquí termina la historia y no habrá secuelas ni continuaciones; aunque si alguien quiere hacerlo y tiene alguna propuesta interesante me gusta co-escribir la continuación. Quería escribir este fic para dar una imagen diferente de esta pareja en donde generalmente es Wyatt quién pervierte a Chris ¿Qué pasaría si fuera todo lo contrario? Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les haya gustado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Las Relaciones Cambian**

Esa noche durmieron los dos hermanos en la misma cama, sin ropa y abrazados el uno al otro. A Wyatt le excitó mucho la idea de tener a su hermanito junto a él, usando su pecho musculoso como una almohada. Sentía como si lo estuviera protegiendo, como si ese cuerpecito débil, al menos para él y más desde que había oído de la premonición de su hermano. Al menos para Wyatt había sido demasiado todo lo que había pasado en tan sólo unas pocas horas. Primero se enteraba de boca de su hermano lo mucho que lo atraía sentimental y sexualmente, que lo amaba, y después se le había entregado ante el toque experto de Chris. Todo había sido una locura, un calentón de una sola tarde que por supuesto Wyatt había disfrutado y se sentía halagado de haber sido él quién le robó la virginidad a Chris. Todo estaba planeado para que fuera un encuentro simple del que nadie se entrara y entonces había llegado la premonición de Chris en el peor momento. ¡Estaba embrazado!

En cuestión de unas cuantas semanas sería imposible esconder el vientre hinchado de Chris, ¿Y entonces que le diría a la familia? Los regaños de sus padres y de sus tíos serían implacables, pero eso ya no le importaba. Tenía que proteger a su Chris de todo, a su hijo de cualquier mal. Tenía que comportarse como un padre responsable.

Chris giró en la cama y abrió los ojos con lentitud, recibiendo un beso den la frente de su amante.

"¿Cómo dormiste, mi querubín?", le dijo Wyatt con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Mejor que nunca, Wy. No he dejado de soñar en todo lo que podremos hacer ahora que estamos juntos. Nunca pensé que esto se pudiera llegar a dar entre los dos, y menos con un hijo nuestro."

"Y que lo digas", suspiró Wyatt.

"¿Qué te sucede? Te noto algo preocupado, Wy."

"Mira, Chris, no quiero que malinterpretes mis palabras, pero quiero pedirte que me des un poco de tiempo. No es fácil para mí saber que nuestra relación cambió de repente. Ahora ya no puedo verte simplemente como un hermano, porque ya te has convertido en mi amante, y para colmo te embaracé. ¡Cómo no lo ví!."

"Te lo dije papá, ya nos lo había dicho."

"Sí, recuerdo su conversación. Nos dijo que una parte de que yo fuera doblemente bendecido es que podía embarazar a hombres y mujeres por igual. ¡Qué estúpido soy! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió pensar en eso ayer? ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió ponerme un condón?"

"No te culpes, Wy, así era como quería que fuera nuestra primera vez. Totalmente natural, donde tú derramaras tu semilla sobre mí y yo quedara a tu merced. Te lo dije ayer y te lo repito hoy, te amo Wy. Eres mío y yo soy tuyo. Si algo hemos aprendido de ser brujos y de nuestra constante batalla con los demonios, es que hay una razón para todo. Creo que la hay en este caso."

"No me quedas más que confiar en ti, querubín."

Chris empezó a acariciar el pecho musculoso de su hermano, notando de inmediato la erección aquella mañana.

"No tiene idea cuanto me excita que me hables así. Me haces sentir especial y tengo ganas de probarte que aún te amo."

"No tienes que hacerlo, ya lo sé."

Con una sonrisa pícara llena de lujuria, Chris se acercó a la boca de su hermano para besarlo, y lamer esos labios gruesos, su barbilla, sus pectorales duros bien depilados, los cuadritos que se formaban en su abdomen y al final… el pene que lo había penetrado la noche anterior y tanto quería en ese momento. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo engullo.

"Por favor… Chris… para un momento, no tienes que hacer esto."

Pero su querubín no tenía ganas de prestarle atención a esa palabras y se concentró más en darle placer a su hermano hasta que Wyatt dejó de suplicar que parara y empezó a gemir lo más fuerte que pudo. De verdad que Chris era un mamador experto. Finalmente, al momento del orgasmo fuertes trallazos de semen inundaron la boca del joven halliwell.

"Perdón… de verdad yo no quise… no estaba pensando."

Pero Chris se acercó a él para besarlo una vez más tiernamente en los labios.

"No tienes porqué disculparte, era justo lo que quería de ti."

"Sólo espero que mamá y papá no hayan oído mis gemidos", dijo Wyatt avergonzado.

"No te preocupes, ellos y Melinda ya están en la cocina desayunando."

Ante estas últimas palabras, Wyatt le dio un vistazo a su reloj y se levantó rápidamente de la cama, dejando que Chris observara la complexión de dios griego que tenía su hermano mayor.

"Se nos está haciendo tarde para la escuela, muy tarde."

"Lo mejor será bañarnos juntos, Wy. Yo te enjabono la espalda y tú mis piernas. No pongas esa cara, al menos estaremos listos a tiempo y ahorraremos agua."

Wyatt suspiró.

"Está bien, nos bañaremos juntos."

Chris se levantó de la cama para abrazar a su hermano y besarlo, mientras intentaba dominar su lengua. Juntos desaparecieron de la habitación en un remolino de órbitas.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Escrito en colaboración con maclabv._**

**El Primer Ataque**

**I**

Salieron del baño los dos juntos, ya vestidos y arreglados. Caminaron sin problemas hasta llegar a la escalera, donde Wyatt decidió caminar delante de su hermano, cuidando cada paso que daba, hasta que bajó el último escalón. Chris miró fijamente a su hermano.

"¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Wy?"

"Bueno, estás llevando algo muy especial en tu interior y no quiero que nada te pase. Sabes que te amo ¿No es cierto?"

Los ojos de Chris se abrieron muy grandes, y de inmediato le soltó un golpe a su hermano mayor en el brazo. El cual se sobó simplemente sin entender.

"¿Porqué hiciste eso?"

"Bueno, primero que nada tengo que decirte que no me tienes que cuidar como si estuviera inválido, puedo seguir con mi vida normal. Cuando se presenten los… 'síntomas', por decirlo de alguna manera, ya reduciré mi actividad. Y segundo ¡Estás idiota! No puedes andar diciendo esas cosas por ahí, te recuerdo que ni papá, ni mamá ni Melinda saben lo que sucedió ayer y prefiero que por ahora no se enteren. Ahora vamos a desayunar que ya se no está haciendo tarde para la escuela."

Wyatt asintió sin querer discutir. Chris simplemente sonrió, tomó a su hermano de los hombros y le forzó un beso. Al separarse empezaron a caminar hacia la cocina, dónde ya los esperaba un plato de avena fría hecho especialmente por Piper. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, teniendo a Melinda frente a ellos.

"Cóman rápido que si no van a llegar tarde", dijo la bruja, "Hoy me toca llevarlos hasta allá."

"Entonces ¿Hoy no me van a prestar el coche?" preguntó Wyatt que había pensado hablar con su hermano en el camino.

"No, tengo que hacer unas compras para la fiesta de la oficina que va a ser Phoebe aquí. No veo ningún problema con que mamá los lleve a la escuela. ¿Verdad?"

"No, supongo que no", refunfuñó Wyatt, Chris y Melinda no tuvieron otra opción que reírse.

Wyatt tomó un gran bocado de avena y prefirió concentrarse en su desayuno. De repente sintió que una mano se colocaba en su entrepierna, y al volverse hacia su hermano, éste le guiño el ojo.

"Todo estará bien", le susurró Chris.

Ni Piper ni Melinda se percataron del incidente.

**II**

Chris había intentado que su día fuera lo más normal posible, y para ello fue necesario que alejara a Wyatt de sus pensamientos, pero ello no fue tan fácil. De repente estaba concentrado en la clase de matemáticas y al siguiente instante venían a su mente imágenes de su primera relación con su hermano. Lo veían poderoso, desnudo y con músculos dignos del mejor de los atletas. Por supuesto todo eran exageraciones de su imaginación, pero eso no le importaba. Quedaba absorto en sus pensamientos nada más de pensar que al fin se habían cumplido sus fantasías y que tendría a Wyatt siempre para él. Más aún, entre sus locos pensamientos lujuriosos se imaginaba casado con Wyatt, criando a los dos al niño en la mansión Halliwell.

De vuelta a la realidad, sintió una prominente erección en su pantalón. Estaba avergonzado, no podría dejar que nadie lo viera así, mucho menos que la razón por la cuál estaba tan excitado se supiera.

Levantó la mano y en cuanto tuvo la atención del profesor, le pidió un permiso para ir al baño. Siendo Chris un estudiante, tan cumplido y responsable, no tuvo ningún problema en obtener lo que quería. Cuidando que su erección no se notara, caminó lentamente hasta la puerta del salón de clases y salió al pasillo. Ya libre, se recargó sobre una de las paredes para suspirar aliviado. ¿Qué podía hacer con esa erección? Lo suposición normal era de ir al baño a masturbarse y seguir pensando en su delicioso Wyatt.

No hubo caminado mucho cuando escuchó pasos detrás de él. Se volvió para ver quién lo seguía y se encontró con un hombre moreno bien parecido, vestido totalmente de cuero rojo.

"¿Excitado, brujo? Supongo que ese hermano tuyo no te dejo muy bien satisfecho. Ven a mí ye te dejaré gimiendo mi nombre para siempre."

"Púdrete demonio", bramó Chris.

"Vaya palabritas que usas. ¿Se las vas a enseñar a tu hijo también?"

Chris se quedó helado con esa palabra, ¿Cómo sabía ese demonio lo del embarazo mágico? No había forma, a menos que…

"Vienes por mi bebé, ¿no es cierto?", preguntó Chris, sabiendo la respuesta.

"¿Para que otra cosa quería yo atacar a un brujo tan mediocre como tú? Él nos pidió que nos encargáramos de poseer a los hermanos Halliwell, y después se encargaría del resto."

"¿Quién es él?"

"No te importa, y si no tienes inconveniente voy a tomar control de tu cuerpo ahora, que ya me cansé de discutir."

El cuerpo del demonio tomó un brillo sobrenatural de color lila y empezó a moverse a una velocidad impresionante en dirección hacia Chris. Por suerte el joven brujo tuvo buenos reflejos y alcanzó a mover su mano derecha para liberar su poder de telekinesis. El demonio salió volando por los aires hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared. El demonio se levantó con dificultad.

"¡Te vas a arrepentir por esta ofensa, brujo!", y desapareció en el aire.

Chris decidió que lo mejor sería volver a su salón, ya tendría tiempo de buscar al demonio en el Libro de las Sombras.

**III**

El entrenamiento de fútbol había sido muy difícil, y mucho más para Wyatt que no había jugado muy bien a lo largo del día. Por alguna extraña razón no había podido dejar de pensar en todos los sentimientos que Chris le había despertado el día anterior. Primero con el beso forzado, después con su primera experiencia sexual, y al final la revelación que gracias a esa noche de placer había embrazado a su hermanito menor. Con todo eso en su mente, le había sido muy difícil concentrarse, y esto no había pasado desapercibido para sus compañeros ni para el entrenador.

"¡Halliwell! Ya has tenido bastante por hoy. ¡A las duchas!", le gritó el entrenador.

"Pero es que yo…"

"¡A las duchas!", repitió el entrenador.

Wyatt no quiso enfrentarse a él, y empezó a caminar hacia los casilleros. Se sentía derrotado por no tener su rendimiento deportivo de siempre, pero qué importaba eso cuando sólo quería estar con Chris, a su lado, bajo las sábanas. Quería repetir lo de la noche anterior y sentir ese orgasmo que lo hacía vibrar de pasión. Poco a poco empezó a quitarse su uniforma sudado y fantaseaba con la idea de que era Chris quién le quitaba la ropa. De repente sintió que una mano le tocaba el hombro.

Al voltearse vio a un hombre rubio bien parecido que vestía de cuero negro.

"Lo siento mucho, brujo, pero esta es la mejor idea que tenemos para robar al bebé."

"¡No te atrevas a …!"

Wyatt ni siquiera pudo terminar esa frase. El cuerpo del demonio empezó a brillar con un tono rojo, y dio un paso para entrar en el cuerpo del brujo. Wyatt se convulsionó por algunos momentos antes de regresar a la normalidad. Entonces, desnudo, caminó hasta un espejo completo que se encontraba cerca de las duchas, contempló su cuerpo desnudo y sonrió. Había una expresión sombría en sus rostro, el color de sus ojos ahora era negro. De cierta forma se sentía el mismo Wyatt de siempre, pero había un sentimiento extraño dentro de él que no pudo identificar. Lo mejor sería bañarse y llegar a la casa para hablar con Chris. Era lo único que quería hacer, aunque no sabía que sus motivos eran diferentes.


	6. Chapter 6

**El Segundo Ataque**

Piper abrió la puerta de la mansión y dejó que sus hijos entraran. Melinda corrió por las escaleras, pero Wyatt y Chris se quedaron parados junto a un sillón.

"¿Qué sucede, chicos? ¿Mucho trabajo en la escuela? No se preocupen, tienen toda la tarde para arreglar sus problemas. Por lo pronto sólo voy a encargarme de unas cosas de la cocina, y cuando esté lista la comida les avisaré. Mientras tanto prefiero que suban y s laven muy bien las manos."

Los dos hermanos asintieron y subieron las escaleras con cierta pesadez, pero en lugar de ir al baño a lavarse las manos, se fueron directamente a su habitación. Tras cerrar la puerta, Chris se colgó de los hombros de su hermano mayor y acercó sus labios al rostro de Wyatt para besarlo, pero éste se mostró frío.

"¿Te sientes mal, Wy? ¿Aún no estás seguro sobre lo que sucedió anoche entre los dos? Porque te puedo decir que yo no he dejado de pensar en ello todo el día. Arriesgué todo para decirte que te amo, y fue una sorpresa para mí que correspondieras a mis sentimientos."

"No es eso, es sólo que…", las palabras se atoraron en su boca, y su gesto cambió. En lugar de mostrar un semblante triste, se mostró sombrío, casi malvado. "No quiero que pienses en ello por ahora. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Christopher?"

Chris arqueó las cejas, intuyendo que su hermano no estaba bien del todo, y sin embargo siguió con el juego.

"Pues la verdad no pude dejar de pensar en ti, en tu cuerpo desnudo y en tus rizos dorados tan perfectos, sobre todo en esa sonrisa deliciosa que tanto me gusta besar y disfrutar. No llevamos ni un día de novios y siento que ya no puedo vivir sin ti. Pero hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte, Wy. Hoy fui atacado por un demonio en la escuela, y dijo que quería a nuestro bebé. Y yo luché y lo defendí."

"¿No te lastimó?"

Chris negó con la cabeza, y dejó que su hermano lo abrazara y le diera varias palmadas en la espalda.

"Por lo menos creo que no. ¿A ti no te atacaron?"

El rostro de Wyatt se tornó escarlata y hervía sangre.

"¡No seas estúpido! Nadie se atrevería a atacar al brujo doblemente bendecido a menos que tuvieran una buena razón para hacerlo."

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero es que… tengo miedo por el bebé. "Bajó su rostro, como si le dolieran esas palabras, "Supongo que desde que tuve esa premonición sentí como si llevara meses embarazado de ti, aunque sólo hayamos tenido sexo desde hace unas horas."

"No te preocupes, Christopher, mientras yo esté aquí nada malo habrá de suceder" y la voz de Wyatt se enterneció, como si volviera a ser el mismo brujo del que se había enamorado. "Daré hasta la última gota que tengo de vida para que no ese niño crezca sano y salvo. Te amo, Chrissy, espero que entiendas eso. No importa lo que venga a continuación."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Tenemos que revisar el libro de las Sombras para descubrir a tu… a.. atacante", esa última palabra tartamudeó en su boca y sólo fue dicha con dificultad, como si Wyatt no quisiera que saliera de su boca.

"¿Estás bien, Wy?"

"Mientras te siga amando, no podrás perderme."

Chris frunció el ceño y siguió a su hermano hasta el ático, donde el famoso Libro de las Sombras se encontraba abierto junto a una ventana. El sol entraba radiante por los vitrales de colores manchando la duela y los tapetes que pisaban. Así que los dos hermanos se encontraron junto al tomo mágico y lo abrieron juntos, pasando las páginas hasta que se encontraron con un dibujo de varios demonios que posaban juntos.

"Los Siete Demonios Capitales" leyó Chris en voz alta el título, "suena parecido a los pecados encerrados en la caja de cristal. ¿Te acuerdas que mamá una vez nos habló de cuando se enfrentaron con un demonio que los infectó de los pecados capitales?"

"¡No seas imbécil, Christopher! Claramente esto se trata de algo totalmente diferente" bramó Wyatt.

"No tienes porqué gritarme así, además deberías bajar la voz que mamá o Melinda nos pueden oír y necesitamos estar solos para arreglar esto."

"¿Eso crees, Christopher?", preguntó Wyatt con una voz gutural que hizo temblar a su hermanito, y se alejó varios pasos de él. "Mejor sigue leyendo."

Chris se aclaró la garganta.

"Estos siete demonios milenarios fueron producto de la violación de La Fuente de Todo Mal a una joven mujer italiana. en el año de 1324. Representan cada uno de los siete pecados capitales, son considerados de alto nivel y tienen la capacidad de poseer a sus víctimas. Se dice que son extremadamente poderosos y se recomienda evitar todo contacto con ellos ya que generalmente están trabajando para otro ser más poderoso que sirva a sus intereses y…"

Silencio.

"¿Qué sucede, Christopher? ¿Porqué te quedas callado?"

"Porque estoy seguro que no eres Wyatt y sospecho que eres uno de estos demonios."

"¿Tanto tiempo te tardó descubrirlo? Pero no te preocupes, algunas de las palabras que han salido de mi boca si han sido de él. Me cuesta mucho trabajo controlar al alma de tu hermanito cada vez que haces algo que provoque su amor o, como podríamos decirlo, su excitación. Es más fuerte de lo que pensé, pero no te preocupes. Ya no sufrirás mucho por él."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"Da la vuelta y conocerás a mi amigo Lujuria" sonrió el Wyatt poseído

Chris se volvió y vio al demonio que había visto esa mañana. Esta vez no pudo defenderlo, y el demonio brilló mientras entraba en el cuerpo de Chris.

"Al fin el brujo dejó de hablar tanto, y pude entrar en él. Tengo que decir que me encanta estar en el cuerpo de un adolescente, me hace sentir tan…. Lujurioso" dijo el Chris poseído.

"En situaciones normales te violaría aquí mismo, que yo también quiero aprovechar este cuerpo tan lleno de vida, pero recuerda que no podemos. Debemos llevar al bebé ante ya sabes quién, para recibir un pago por nuestro salario. A cambio podremos quedarnos con estos cuerpos para siempre. Entonces podremos ser felices en ellos."

En un brillo rojo, los dos hermanos Halliwell desaparecieron el ático.


End file.
